


Your Concerns about Liability will Soon be Addressed (Rest Assured)

by Wix (Xaidurk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Begging, Gay, Half-orc, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orcs, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Theatre, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidurk/pseuds/Wix
Summary: Finn and Agrat know that the movie they're about to see is the worst in history, but they're certainly not watching it for the plot. No--it's because they know the theater will be empty.





	Your Concerns about Liability will Soon be Addressed (Rest Assured)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick story. I've wanted to write about semi-public sex for a while now, so here it is. I might have gotten a little cheeky while parodying the movie that they're supposed to be watching.

 

The theater smelled of buttery popcorn and spilled soft drinks. As usual, the floor beneath Finn and Agrat’s feet stuck to the soles of their shoes. Finn tried not to think about it too much as they walked through the last row in the theater and sat in the middle seats. Every other seat in the theater waited for a patron, but Finn and Agrat were the only ones.

            “Getting tickets for _Wanderlust_ and sneaking into _The Tome of Harold_ was a good idea,” Finn said. “Nobody’s gonna come in here. And we aren’t giving any cash to that idiot of a director.” Agrat chuckled and sank to the seat next to him. Thankfully, this theater had seats big enough to accommodate orcish people, and not just humans.

            “Sometimes I’ve got pretty bright ideas,” he said. “I’ve jus’ gotta get into the right context.” He wrapped his arm around Finn’s shoulders and smiled at him. Finn cuddled up to him, motioned for Agrat to bend, and kissed his lips tenderly.

            “I’m glad to have a night of privacy,” he said. “Hopefully Rokag isn’t too big of a hassle for Gulbrandt to deal with.”

            “Aw, he leads a youth group,” Agrat said. “He’s good with kids, even rowdy ones.” The lights dimmed and the slideshow of advertisements changed into actual videos and animations with sound and everything. Still, nobody walked in.

            “Welcome to Martin Theaters—enjoy the show with fresh popcorn!” the booming voice said. Finn pulled his leg up and sat on top of his foot to kiss Agrat more passionately. While the advertisements struggled desperately to sell them overpriced snacks and warned them to turn off their phones, they exchanged tongues and petted each other.

            “Finn, you sure?” Agrat pulled away and spoke breathily. “I sure am, but you really want t’ do somethin’ like this?” Finn held Agrat’s face in both hands and chuckled to himself.

            “I had a suppressed teenagerhood. Yes, let’s do it,” he said. Agrat laughed and slid his hand up Finn’s shirt. He brushed his fingertips over Finn’s nipples and stroked his soft patch of chest hair. Finn groped him, desperate for more. His hands crawled down Agrat’s back, up his shirt, and under the waist of his jeans. In their seated positions, the bulk of Agrat’s ass was cruelly denied to him. But he could at least squeeze his glutes a little.

            All the while, one of Agrat’s hands teased Finn’s nipples. He pinched at one of them and flicked his thumb over the nub as it hardened under his touch. His other hand ran through Finn’s tresses, so soft and silky. He smelled of tea tree oil and lemon—Finn’s favorite shampoo—and cinnamon cologne. The taste of lavender traced Finn’s lips. Agrat couldn’t get enough of Finn’s soft, sweet mouth. He stuck his tongue past Finn’s lips and snaked it around. Agrat’s sharp tusks prodded at Finn’s mouth, but they made do just fine.

            Finn’s patience wore thin. He wanted Agrat to push him around a bit. Even just a little nip here, a too-tight squeeze there, or a simple command would engorge Finn’s growing erection. More than anything, he wanted Agrat to force his big hand into his pants and tease him for being so turned on like such a slut. He pulled away, but kept his hands tight on Agrat’s body. With his lips freed once more, Agrat immediately kissed Finn’s jawline and rushed down to his neck.

            “Agrat,” Finn whispered and patted his head. “You know what I want?”

            “Hn?” Agrat made no motion to slow down or stop.

            “Touch my cock. See what you’re doing to me?” Agrat’s hand rested atop Finn’s crotch, where he felt his hardening bulge. He chuckled.

            “Is this because I’m doin’ _real_ well, or is it because we’re in public?” he said.

            “I suppose I’ve always had some really slutty fantasies,” Finn said, and let his sentence hang.

            “Yeah?” Agrat said and grazed his neck with his tusks. Finn smiled and rolled his eyes. He’d have to spell it out.

            “Agrat,” he said again, “you know what?”

            “What, love?”

            “I’m _your_ slut.” Agrat paused, smirked, and nipped Finn’s neck a little harder. The sharp and sudden pressure elicited a gasp from Finn’s throat.

            “I see what you mean,” Agrat said. His fingers unzipped Finn’s fly. Once inside his pants, they groped around, past his boxer-briefs, and found Finn’s hidden treasure. His cock felt hot in Agrat’s palm. “You’re already this hard? We’ve barely even started!” Finn bit his lip.

            “I can’t help it,” he said. “My whole body feels electric right now.” Agrat stroked Finn and urged his cock from his pants, into the relatively cool air. Truthfully, the theater kept the AC high and added extra salt to the popcorn to sell more drinks. But compared to the heat in Finn’s loins, the theater was frigid. He pushed his hips forward and pressed his shaft deeper into Agrat’s hand, seeking shelter.

            Agrat glanced down and smiled at the sight. He sat up straight, looked back at Finn, and gently stroked his lower lip with his thumb. His own member wasn’t quite as swollen as Finn’s right now—Agrat almost always took a little longer to get up fully—but he was probably at half-chub. He wanted to be at 100 percent. He took Finn’s wrist in his hand and guided it through the darkness to his groin. Finn didn’t need to be prompted. He unbuttoned and unzipped Agrat’s jeans and let his big cock loose. Even at half-mast, Agrat’s shaft was a sight to behold. Finn’s breath caught in his throat and his chest filled with need—especially since Agrat was taking on a more commanding role. He wrapped his fingers around it, unable to connect his fingertips and thumb. Its soft, silky flesh felt so nice in his hand. As he moved his hand up and down, he felt Agrat’s veins standing out from the rest of his shaft.

            “You know what _I_ want?” Agrat said. Finn couldn’t take his eyes off Agrat’s cock.

            “Yeah?” Finn said.

            “I want somethin’ warm and wet.” Finn chuckled.

            “That’s a lot of things,” he said, though he already knew what Agrat wanted him to do. He licked his lips in preparation and looked up at Agrat. Agrat couldn’t meet his eyes—he blushed and a nervous smile made his lips curl around his tusks.

            “Well, you know what I mean,” he said. Finn smirked.

            “No, I don’t,” he said. “A cup of tea, perhaps?” The movie officially started now, after a good ten minutes of advertisements. As the opening credits rolled, a generically pleasant tune played.

            “Finn!” Agrat laughed and covered his face with a grin.

            “Come on. Just tell me what to do,” Finn said and dipped his face lower. He let the warm breath from his mouth tickle the head of Agrat’s cock.

            “Could you--?”

            “Tell me, Agrat.” Finn said and gave him a little lick, just enough to drive him wild. “And put me in my place.” Blushing hard, Agrat couldn’t bear to uncover his face to speak his command.

            “Suck my cock, slut,” he said, and stifled a giggle.

            “You’re _always_ so shy when you want oral!” Finn said with a laugh. “Alright, alright. Hey—keep my head down. You know what I mean?”

            “Of course.” Agrat rested his hand on the back of Finn’s head and stroked his soft, wavy hair. The feeling of his silky tresses between his fingers warmed Agrat’s heart. Finn closed his eyes and let his tongue drag up and down Agrat’s cock. He slipped its tip beneath Agrat’s glans and his foreskin to gently aid that flesh back. Using his fingers, Finn pushed Agrat’s foreskin back to show off his glistening glans. The light from the movie reflected off them until Finn’s face shadowed them.

            Finn wrapped his lips around Agrat’s cock and indulged in the taste. As always, Agrat’s flavor never disappointed. He pulled away a moment to let his breath grace his skin. Agrat shivered at the cool air of the theater. As the cold exposure mingled with Finn’s pant, he whimpered.

            “Like that?” Finn said.

            “Finn,” Agrat whined. “Please! I’m about t’ go soft with this cold air!” Finn looked up at him, his eyes glinting with cruel delight.

            “Make me,” he said. Realizing exactly what Finn wanted, Agrat gripped his hair and pushed his head back down. Finn barely resisted against him. He swallowed Agrat’s cock up again. Letting Agrat guide his head’s movement, Finn fell into his fantasy. But he was _living_ it right now. He’d been so focused on pleasuring Agrat that he forgot he was in the middle of a theater. The main characters were speaking, now—somebody chastised someone for doing something naughty somewhere. The words sounded muffled in Finn’s ears, even with high-quality surround sound.

            Meanwhile, Agrat couldn’t stop himself from staring at Finn’s supple tongue while it worked at his cock. He needed more from that tongue—he wanted its attention paid elsewhere. Finn glanced up to meet his gaze, as if to cheekily say, “Need anything from me?”

            “Alright, slut,” Agrat said, his voice low and husky. He was finally adjusting to his role—those fuzzy clouds of ecstasy impaired his self-consciousness. “Lick the tip—make out with it, would you?” He gripped Finn’s hair a bit tighter to drive his dominance deep. Finn pulled himself up.

            “Yes, sir,” he said and let his tongue drag against the front of Agrat’s cock, where it was especially sensitive. He traced the ridges to Agrat’s cum slit. Once the tip of his cock reached its destination, he urged it around and flicked at it. Agrat grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t believe how close he was already. Finn flattened his tongue against the crown of Agrat’s cock, then fluttered it along its ridge again.

            “Oh, yes,” Agrat said. Finn kept his eyes open to watch Agrat’s cock before it started twitching. As Agrat felt pressure build in his loins, and a familiar tightening of his balls, Finn stopped. He backed off, and waited for Agrat to come down. Agrat groaned. “Why’d you stop?” he said.

            “Don’t want to risk staining my shirt or something,” Finn said. “We _are_ still in a public space, you know.”

            “Oh, uh, right,” Agrat said with a chuckle and a deep blush. He glanced up. One of the main character’s in the film dropped and clutched his chest, apparently dying of a heart attack. They hadn’t even been here for twenty minutes. But Agrat cared little for the movie. “So, what next?” Finn smirked and placed himself on Agrat’s thigh. He unbuckled his pants and used his thumbs to urge them down.

            “I’m thinking you could fuck me in the ass, right here,” he said. Agrat’s eyes fluttered, shocked.

            “Seriously?” he said. He looked around—though nobody was in the theater to see or hear them—and whispered into Finn’s ear. “You really want me t’ fuck you right here? We could make a big mess of this place, and I don’t want t’ put some minimum-wage employee through that.” Finn reached into his pockets and pulled out a soft rag and a travel-sized, antibacterial cleaning solution with one hand. In his other, he pulled out a sample-sized pouch of lubricant.

            “I’ve also got condoms,” he said.

            “Fuckin’ boy scout, is what you are,” Agrat said.

            “Well, you know how it goes—after you get your magic sex change, they give you the boy scouts’ manual so you can catch up,” Finn said. Agrat rolled his eyes.

            “Right, page sixty-nine: what t’ pack for when you fuck yer husband in the ass in a movie theater,” he said. “Quite nearly forgot.” Finn laughed and tore open the pouch. He passed it to Agrat.

            “Come on,” he said. “Slick me up.” Once Agrat coated his fingers, he urged his fingertips around Finn’s opening. He teased his hole to encourage it to relax and let him inside. Finn was impatient, though—he bit his lower lip and forced himself to loosen up. Agrat chuckled to himself as he prodded the center of Finn’s pucker with his little finger.

            “You sure yer as slutty as you claim? Seems like your ass jus’ won’t have even my pinkie inside,” Agrat said. Blushing, Finn glared at him.

            “It’s cold in here,” he said.

            “You oughta be warmed up by now,” Agrat said.

            “Here—just let me do this,” Finn said. He took the lube, dipped his fingers inside, and pushed his middle finger into himself. Once he got inside, he panted and felt his body adjust to the intrusion. “See? Once something’s in there, my body knows what to do.” Agrat smirked.

            “Good t’ know,” he said. “In that case, maybe I’ll let _your_ little fingers do all the work. I’ll jus’ watch.” Finn whined and rolled his eyes.

            “Come _on_.”

            “Beg for it, slut,” Agrat said. Finn’s pride burned—but he liked it like that. The more pegs Agrat knocked him down, the better. He bent over the chair in front of him.

            “Please?” he said. “Would you please put those big fingers into my ass?” Agrat licked his lips.

            “Only because you asked so nicely,” he said. Finn spread his cheeks for Agrat, and Agrat lazily stuck his fingers into Finn’s entrance. He moved them in and out to coat Finn’s inside with lube and tease his prostate. He added a third finger to spread him more, and get Finn accustomed to something girthier. Of course, he knew that his three fingers couldn’t possibly emulate the size of his cock.

            Finn, in the meantime, opened up a condom and slipped it over his cock. Eager and ready, he looked back at Agrat with pleading eyes.

            “I need you,” he said.

            “Good,” Agrat said. “Say, got another condom?” Finn shook his head.

            “Just come inside me,” he said. Agrat blinked.

            “You always complain later if I do that,” he said. “And what about yer clothes?”

            “I don’t care!” Finn said. “Please, Agrat—I want my ass filled with your cum. Make a mess out of me. Stir me up and just—just turn me into a fucktoy. You don’t know how much I need this.” Agrat processed Finn’s words, and chuckled quietly.

            “You weren’t kiddin’ when you said you were in a slutty mood,” he said. “Alright. I’ll make you mine. Take a seat.” Finn lowered himself and Agrat aimed his cock towards his entrance. The tip pressed up against it, and thanks to the lube, it slipped inside with little resistance. Agrat’s thick, girthy cock always left Finn a little jarred. He hesitated and, with Agrat’s encouraging murmurs, he continued. Once Agrat’s ridge popped inside, the hardest part was over. Finn all but dropped, and he took Agrat’s shaft with some ease. He felt the tickle of Agrat’s pubes against his flesh. Now that he was stretched wide, Finn grunted and shuddered. Agrat bit his lower lip and moaned—Finn’s tight little hole never failed to impress him with how fucking _good_ it felt. That internal tunnel squeezed him from all sides and angles and threatened to force his juices out.

            “I’m so full,” Finn said. He had to force the words out, but bit them back to contain his pleasure. Otherwise, he would’ve cried aloud. Agrat’s cock filled him completely. His granite shaft’s relentless presence sent him reeling for more. Agrat’s hands snuck underneath Finn’s shirt. He wanted to give Finn’s nipples some attention. Even though he possessed a slight figure—especially compared to Agrat—Finn’s pecs were soft enough to grip and fill Agrat’s palms. His fingertips circled Finn’s nipples and brushed over them while they hardened. He pulled Finn closer to his body so Finn’s back was pressed against Agrat’s chest. Finn arched towards him. He repositioned himself so he could bounce on Agrat’s cock. Slowly, Agrat dragged his hands down Finn’s sides. He slid them underneath Finn’s thighs and gripped him.

            “Ready?” Agrat said.

            “Just do it,” Finn said. When Agrat heard Finn’s desperate tone, he wasted no time. He lifted Finn’s legs while Finn sat up straighter. Agrat closed his eyes and panted as his cock slipped out from Finn’s body. Then, Finn lowered himself again, and Agrat’s cock snaked inside once more. That slow, rhythmic pace drove Finn wild. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. Finn moved his body faster, but Agrat denied him that pleasure.

            “Slow down,” he said. “I’m not gonna let you speed up unless you beg, slut.”

            “Oh gods—please don’t tease me too much,” Finn said. “I need it bad. I really need you to just fuck me without stopping.”

            “Yeah?” Agrat said and chuckled. “You want this cock of mine?” Finn nodded.

            “Yes.”

            “How bad?”

            “I’m aching for it,” Finn said. “Please don’t stop. Please, fuck me harder! Harder!” Agrat smirked and gripped Finn’s hair. He pulled his head back and whispered into his ear.

            “Let’s hear you moan,” he said. “Come on, slut— _moan_ for it. And I want t’ _hear_ it. Understand?” Finn started. Did Agrat seriously want him to yell in the theater? What if someone heard him? What if they got caught? His heart raced at the idea and he bit his lip.

            “How—how loud?” he said. Agrat traced the edge of Finn’s ear with his tongue.

            “As loud as you can manage,” he said. A smile tugged Finn’s lips. Willing and eager to please, he nodded. He opened his mouth and took in a breath.

            “Please, give it to me harder!” he yelled. “I’m your slut, Agrat, and I need your cock!” Agrat chuckled to himself. He couldn’t believe how hard he was now—his girthy shaft showed no sign of calming down. Relentlessly, he fucked Finn harder and faster.

            “Good boy,” he said and kissed Finn’s neck. He suckled his skin and Finn groaned aloud. When Agrat pulled away his lips, enough blood had risen in Finn’s flesh that it left a slowly darkening mark. Finn whined and gripped his cock. He was close now, and just needed that extra push.

            “Agrat, please touch me,” he said. “Get your hands all over me.” Agrat complied and his hands groped every part of Finn’s body that he could reach, from his stiff nipples to his soft inner thighs. Not a single place on Finn’s body went untouched—he stroked him everywhere, everywhere except his cock. Finn panted and looked back at him.

            “How’s that?” Agrat said, but he already knew Finn’s answer.

            “Agrat, I meant _touch_ me,” Finn said. “I’m about to burst. I need it so bad, Agrat, I need it, I need it…” He squeezed his eyes shut and Agrat’s hand hovered above the tip of his cock. He took Finn’s hand in his own and held it still.

            “First, get your hand off yer knob,” he said. “I wanna see it bouncin’ around.” Finn glared back at him—this was so unfair—but obeyed. He let his cock free to stand on its own and—like Agrat wanted—bounce in time with Agrat’s thrusts. The extra movement sent pulses up his body, but it hardly satisfied him. Agrat licked his lips and kissed Finn’s neck again to leave another mark. Finn groaned again. He worried about explaining the hickeys to anyone who asked—what if his coworkers noticed? He could picture himself at work, getting teased about the marks on his neck, barely hidden by his shirt’s collar, and knowing that they knew exactly what happened. Anyone who saw those marks would know that he belonged to Agrat, and this proved it. It made him rock-solid.

            “I’m yours—I’m yours,” he breathed. Agrat pulled away from his neck to whisper in his ear again.

            “That’s what I like to hear,” he said. “Now let’s see you come.” He took Finn’s cock in his hand and stroked it. He focused on Finn’s crown and massaged the head of his cock. With one finger, he pressed at his urethra and traced all of the curves and lines that adorned Finn’s shaft. Finn gasped and closed his eyes.

            “Don’t stop, please don’t stop—I’m almost, I’m almost—ah!” With a heave, Finn squirted cum from his cock. It bubbled and pooled into his condom. Agrat grunted as Finn tightened around him even more.

            “I can come inside?” he said, desperate for his own release. “Can I come inside, Finn?” Finn nodded.

            “Do it, please do it,” he said. His mind felt dunked into a hot spring, surrounded by steamy, hot, wet liquid. His entire body felt like it was melting. Agrat thrust harder and stopped holding back. As tight as Finn was, now, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

            “Gods—gods! You’re so hot, you’re so fucking tight,” Agrat said through gritted teeth. He gasped and his cock trembled deep inside Finn’s body. With shuddering breaths, Agrat buried himself in Finn to his hilt. His cum spilled out and coated Finn’s insides. Dizzy and heady with lust, Agrat kissed Finn again and again—on his neck, his cheek, his back. Finn turned and locked lips with him. Once Agrat’s softening cock slipped out of Finn, they faced each other once more. Their hands petted each other all over. Agrat’s head dipped and he pressed his forehead to Finn’s. Exhausted and feeling wonderful, they closed their eyes, grinned, and laughed.

            “That was good,” Finn said. “That was really good.”

            “That was _stupid_ ,” Agrat said. “But damn if it wasn’t fun.” Finn kissed his lips again.

            “Thank you for indulging me in this ridiculous suggestion,” he said.

            “Do me one favor, though,” Agrat said.

            “Hm?”

            “Don’t complain when you’ve gotta deal with the mess I made later,” he said. Finn smirked.

            “Whatever you say,” he said. Agrat wiped up around their seats, though little of anything spilled, while Finn sat back and washed himself down with a wet wipe. He combed his hair, then did the same for Agrat. Once they were presentable again—as presentable as they could possibly be—they snuck out of the theater’s back exit and scurried to their car. Before actually escaping to safety, they stopped at a drive-in restaurant to stave off dehydration, and enjoy more quiet time to themselves. They sat in the back seat and cuddled while they shared milkshakes and fried food. Finn rubbed Agrat’s belly in tender circles while Agrat scratched the top of his head. As the LED clock on their dashboard flickered and displayed 9:30, Agrat looked down at Finn’s sleepy face.

            “Should we head home?” he said. Finn looked up and hugged him tighter with a sigh.

            “I suppose,” he said. With that, they got up and drove again.

            Gulbrandt greeted them with a clueless smile once they arrived back at home.

            “I thought that the movie lasted far longer,” he said. Agrat flustered while Finn just laughed.

            “It was terrible,” he said. “We left and grabbed dinner instead. How was Rokag?”

            “That’s a shame,” Gulbrandt said. “Rokag was a delight, though. She’s a spirited child, but she’s drifted off to sleep, now.”

            “Good, good,” Finn said. “Thanks again for watching her tonight. And—here—a little extra, since you’re the only babysitter t’ get her into bed before we got back.” He offered Gulbrandt a ten. Gulbrandt, in his firm, polite way, rejected it at first, but Finn shoved it into his hands. He and Agrat thanked him once more, and he left to returned home.

            Agrat flopped onto the couch and Finn sank into the chair next to him. With a big, relieved sigh, Agrat shut his eyes and leaned his head back. He reached out to Finn without a word, and Finn took his hand.

            “You’re crazy, you know?” he said. Finn chuckled and gave his hand a squeeze.

            “Yeah,” he said. “But it was fun, right?” Agrat nodded.

            “Some of the most fun I’ve had in my life,” Agrat said. He looked at Finn. “Perhaps one of these days we could think about doin’ such a thing again. Maybe in the back seat of the car?” Finn snickered.

            “That’s _so_ high-school,” he said. “And for the gods’ sakes—we have a hatchback. That’s not as sexy as a sedan.”

            “We have a sexy car!” Agrat said. “Better’n a station wagon.” Finn groaned and rolled his eyes.

            “Please!” he said. “Well, at least the hatchback is better than the minivan.” Agrat chuckled and shook his head. He and Finn sat and stared up at the ceiling, their hearts finally slowing from their escape from the theater.

            “Say,” Agrat said. “You know what?”

            “Hm?”

            “I love you, you know that?”

            “Of course I do. I love you, too,” Finn said. Agrat gestured with his head for Finn to join him on the couch. Finn got up and rolled onto the couch next to him. He snuggled up in Agrat’s arms, and Agrat held him in both arms. The warmth from Agrat’s body covered him and rested his mind. Whenever Agrat wrapped him up like this, Finn’s thoughts quieted, and that ever-present buzz in his head silenced. He closed his eyes and took in Agrat’s sweet scent.

            “You remember when we used t’ fall asleep on the couch like this, after a long night of work?” Agrat said. Finn nodded.

            “You always held me so close,” he said. “Just like this.”

            “Want to stay here tonight? For old time’s sake?” Agrat said. Finn smiled up at him, scooted forward, and kissed his lips.

            “Let’s,” he said. “I’d sleep anywhere with you.” Agrat kissed his forehead. He grabbed a soft throw from the back of the couch, draped it over his and Finn’s bodies, and they spent their night deep in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! Thank y'all for reading, kudos-ing, bookmarking, commenting, and subscribing. I appreciate the support!


End file.
